Preston Stormer
Preston Stormer, ook bekend als “The Pro” , is de leider van de Alpha 1 Team, en heeft afgerond meer missies dan enig ander Held. Hij is een vrij nieuw model van Held, maar gedraagt zich op een manier die typisch is voor “Classic Heroes.” Biografie Early Life Preston Stormer werd in de Vergadering Tower vele jaren geleden, toen Hero Factory voor het eerst werd opgericht en gebouwd. Preston's eerste team inbegrepen de eerste Alpha team leider, Thresher en Stormer's collega-rookie helden: Von Ness, Dunkan Bulk, en Jimi Stringer. Tijdens een missie naar New Stellac City te redden van een gigantische robot, werd Thresher gewond door de robot en Von Ness in een Drop Ship gevlucht. Stormer sprong op de Drop Ship en probeerde Von Ness naar beneden te bestellen, maar de rookie schudde hem van de cockpit en begon te vliegen. Stormer vervolgens uitgevoerd "de coolste beweging in Hero Factory geschiedenis" door te springen van de Drop Ship en op de robot, en dan inpluggen haar draden in de verkeerde aansluitingen, waardoor het af te sluiten. Stormer bijgehouden Von Ness door de melkweg, leren hoe hij zijn held volgsignaal klauteren, maar niet de schurk rookie niet vinden. Carrière Stormer ging op een succesvolle carrière als een held, en uiteindelijk werd de leider van het Alpha 1 team, hoewel Stormer minder dan dolblij was toen hij besefte dat hij zou zijn eigen idool worden vervangen. Op een gegeven moment, Stormer gevraagd de bouw van een uniek wapen, uitgerust met een scala aan tools die hij wist zou nuttig zijn. Op een gegeven moment, Stormer reisde naar de mijnbouw planeet Tallos 5 en kwam een mijnbouw bot, die later Fire Lord zou worden. Stormer leidde het Alpha-team op een missie om Almaak V tot het verdwijnen van naburige planeet Almaak IV onderzoeken. Er was geen duidelijke natuurlijke verklaring, en de bevolking van Almaak V werden afdalen in paniek, terwijl de overheid de schuld van een wapen is vermoedelijk ontstaan in de Prima Giedi sterrensysteem. Echter, Stringer erkend dat de maan van de ontbrekende planeet bleef op zijn plaats, wat suggereert dat de planeet werd verborgen en niet bewogen. De held die zijn vaardigheid met sonische manipulatie om de holografische cloaking systeem uit te schakelen, en het hele incident werd geopenbaard als een complot van Almaak V cijfers van de overheid die probeerde om een oorlog met de Prima Giedi planeten vonk. Vorig jaar, Stormer en het Alpha team vochten tegen de schurk Cornelius Zo, die een leger van reusachtige tijger mieren bevolen. De mieren waren de vernietiging van de stad, maar Bulk een tegenaanval bedacht met behulp van een tank die bekend staat als de "Crusher", waarvan het uiterlijk de oorzaak van de mieren te vluchten. Het zelfde jaar, het team aangehouden ook een beruchte ruimte piraat. In het tv-programma "Dancing with the Heroes", de rechters oordeelden dat Stormer had "twee linker voeten." Stormer werd woedend en begon te schieten energie pulsen. Twee maanden geleden, Stormer leidde het Alpha team te jagen naar beneden brandstof smokkelaars in de Faradai Belt. De missie was succesvol dankzij Natalie Breez. ''Rise of the Rookies'' Onlangs werd het Alpha-team opgeroepen om een zending van C-4000 explosieven dat werd gekaapt door XPlode en Rotor bewaken. Wanneer XPlode verlaten zijn sidekick in de strijd, Stormer genaamd William Furno, die in de held ambacht was, tot manchet Rotor. Rotor probeerde de rookie onderwerpen met zijn wapen, maar Stormer geduwd Furno uit het pad van de ontploffing. Op de Algemene Vergadering Toren, Stormer geadviseerd Furno naar de volgende missie in de Training Spheres replay, wijzend op de rookie 18 fouten. Stormer besloten om de drie rookies nemen - William Furno, Mark Surge, en Natalie Breez - op een trainingsmissie. Echter, voor aankomst op locatie, Stormer een transmissie hebt ontvangen waarin hem van een aanval op de Explosieven Plant op Lemus 2. Ondanks het gevoel dat drie rookies een team heeft gemaakt, loodste hij de held ambacht. Op Stormer's voorstel, besloten ze om de schurken gek met een lokvogel. Ondanks het succes van het plan, werd Stormer neergehaald door de gecombineerde krachten van XPlode en Rotor. Furno beval dat hun commandant uit de gevarenzone worden gezet, zodat de rookie zorg zelf kunnen nemen van het duo. Stormer, een keer nieuw leven ingeblazen, merkte een gevangen Rotor en aangevuld Furno. Furno bleek dat XPlode weg had gekregen, maar liep uit angst. Stormer waarschuwde hem zo zeker van en dat zij moeten worden voorbereid wanneer hij aanvalt weer niet te zijn. Preston en het Alpha team accepteerde een radio-interview met Hero Factory FM waar Mak Megahertz sprak met hen over hun gevecht met Cornelius Zo en gaf hem een korte hertelling van het evenement, alvorens te worden afgeblazen naar een andere missie. Stormer en Furno werden verzonden naar een vreemde moeras wereld om de uitzinnigheid van een gigantische insecten te stoppen. Furno neergehaalde het insect met kleverige modder, spatten Stormer maar het voltooien van de missie. Stormer werd benaderd door de LEGO-groep om zijn action figure te onderzoeken. Hij verklaarde: "Een beetje klein, is het niet?". Op Hero Factory FM, Mak Megahertz gekscherend genoemd Stormer als "goede oude Stormer." Stormer begon te bellen naar hun telefooncentrale om zijn woede te uiten, en Mak teruggetrokken de verklaring. De week na Rotor's gevangenneming, Corroder vielen een bouwplaats. Stormer zat vast op de Hero Factory tot zijn Hero Core opgeladen, hoewel hij bleef in radiocontact met de Heroes daar - Bulk, Stringer, en Mark Surge. Hij stuurde Furno als back-up, complimenteren hem op zijn bluf tactiek. Stormer uitgedrukt later zijn gedachten over de aanslagen van XPlode, Rotor, en Corroder, vermoeden dat de helden werden gespeeld. Later, Stormer, Breez, Surge en Furno werden gestuurd op een missie om Mekron City. Stormer sprak met Chief Drax, maar de chief gehandeld vreemd en bedreigde de held met een pistool. Stormer gemakkelijk held manchetten geplaatst op Drax, maar het gekke politie bot gestuurd bewaker drones. Stormer gekapt meeste van hen, en al snel Meltdown crashte door het dak hemel. De strafrechtelijke gebruikt microscopische nanobots systemen Stormer's kapen, waardoor hij om te proberen en te vernietigen de Hero Factory. Hij gooide Dunkan Bulk off van een opleiding Sphere, hem bijna vermoorden, stal een jetpack, en vluchtte naar de stad. Furno ging achter hem aan, en in een duel op de top van de wolkenkrabbers, hem eindelijk in vergelijking met Von Ness. De kleine gezond verstand nog in Stormer weerstond de drang om Furno doden, en de Hero flauwgevallen. Het tegengif voor de nanobots werd gegeven aan Stormer, en hij herstelde. Na dit incident, Stormer redeneerde dat iemand hem dood wilde. Stormer verloor een voet race om Natalie Breez op Sarazon 8. Bij Mak Megahertz bracht dit op Hero Factory FM terwijl interviewen Breez, Stormer gestuurd boos audio-mail bestaat uit onverstaanbaar geschreeuw. Breez ontcijferd dit als "Eigenlijk, ben ik dood." Mak riep toen Stormer een "grote Lugnut" en "teddy beer", geruststellend Breez dat ze in orde was. Stormer verzonden e-mail naar de show, vertelt Mak dat hij zou scheuren zijn armen uit, zodra hij uit de Inbouwen Kamer. Stormer ingehaald met de DJ en krachtig gedemonteerd hem, hoewel Mak later werd weer in elkaar gezet. Stormer, Stringer, en Bulk werden naar New Stellac City om een mysterieuze meteoor te onderzoeken. Stormer werd overgehaald door Quadal uit te proberen zijn nieuwe armor op deze missie. Bij aankomst in New Stellac, Stormer besefte dat het een val was, net als twee meteorieten hurtled naar het plein. Deze bevatte Thunder en Corroder, die ontstaan en streed met het team. Thunder onthulde zijn nevel gas kanon en schoot Stormer, waardoor het team om de communicatie met Zib en Quadal verliezen. Stormer overleefd vanwege Quadal's armor. Het Rookie Team werd later verzonden als back-up, maar meer meteorieten, die XPlode en Meltdown, kwam op ongeveer dezelfde tijd. Stormer en zijn team redde de rookies van het henchbots de aanval, en de facties begonnen te vechten. Terwijl ze vochten, Von Ness, hebben omgevormd tot een ebbenhouten kolos, verscheen in de lucht en onthulde zijn nieuwe naam: "Von Nebula." Hij creëerde een zwart gat dat gezogen in het gehele helden van wapens, inclusief multifunctionele ijs helden's wapen. Vastbesloten om Von Nebula te berechten, Stormer sprong in het zwarte gat, Furno volgende. Binnen in het zwarte gat, Stormer en Furno gebruikte anti-zwaartekracht thruster ringen van wordt getrokken in het hart van de draaikolk aan te houden. Von Nebula daarna verscheen en eiste de ringen, maar de helden zou niet onthullen wie van hen had hen. Von Nebula aangevallen Stormer, maar Furno gebruikt de ringen om de zwaartekracht van het zwarte gat te keren. Stormer greep zijn kans en greep zwart gat orb personeel van de schurk, zuigen zijn voormalige teamgenoot in. Stormer en Furno ternauwernood ontsnapt als het zwarte gat ontplofte achter hen. Nadat Von Nebula's henchbots gevangen was genomen, Stormer maakte een officiële aankondiging aan het publiek: William Furno was geen gewone held, en verdiende te worden met respect behandeld. Later, Furno en Stormer gesproken over de veiligheid van de cel hadden ze het zwarte gat orb personeel geplaatst inch. ''Ordeal of Fire'' Het Alpha-team werd onlangs op een missie gestuurd naar Tanker Station 22 te verdedigen tegen minions de Vuurheer. Stormer besteld Furno om de hoge grond te nemen, terwijl hij en de anderen hield de burgers veilig. Ze kwamen al snel in conflict met Drilldozer en ontdekten hun wapens waren niet in staat om schade aan de henchbot's bepantsering. Fire Lord erkend Stormer, nog Stormer niet. Hoewel de arbeiders wist te ontsnappen aan de veiligheid, de helden leed een verschrikkelijke nederlaag, en probeerde zich terug te trekken. De schurken omgeven dan, alhoewel Surge in geslaagd om ze weg te trekken, terwijl de helden vertrokken. Toen ze terugkeerden naar de Hero Factory, Stormer probeerde Mr. Makuro overtuigen om hen de upgrade om hun nieuwe bedreiging beter te bestrijden geven. Onwillig op het eerste, Makuro uiteindelijk vermurwen wegens betrokkenheid Stormer's, en de drie helden waren allemaal herbouwd. Onmiddellijk na herbouwd, werden Stormer, Breez en Furno virtuele training gestuurd om zich aan te passen aan hun nieuwe lichaam. Ondanks hoe ze behandelden hun sessie, ze stond erop dat ze werden geplaatst en keerde terug naar Tanker Station 22. Zij probeerden om te gaan op een stealth missie, hoewel Furno bliezen hun dekking na zijn wapen op weg. Stormer bezig de Fire Lord in een duel, en werd verteld over hoe hij was ooit een mijnbouw bot, die werd veranderd door wetenschappers om brandstofcellen te absorberen. Zoals de Fire Lord bereid om drop Stormer van een rand, een held pod met Nex en Evo aangekomen, waardoor de helden een overhand in de strijd. Nadat ze met succes opgepakt Drilldozer en Nitroblast, ging Fire Lord de grootste brandstof aanbetaling, en Stormer leidde de aanval op hem. Zoals de Fire Lord stond te winnen, werd Jetbug geschopt uit het schip hij loodste, die ramde Fire Lord en verbroken zijn absorptie de hand. Stormer wist te verslaan en manchet de Fire Lord, en ontdekte Surge was verantwoordelijk voor het verslaan van de criminele geweest. Bij Hero Factory, aangezien zij op Surge ontvangen zijn upgrade, werd de Fire Lord begeleid inch Stormer vertelde Furno en Breez dat de Fire Lord zou worden gereinigd van zijn verslaving aan brandstof, en was later aanwezig bij een ceremonie om moed Surge's herdenken. ''Wilde planeet'' Stormer, samen met andere leden van het Alpha-team, kreeg een noodoproep van Aldous Heks op de jungle planeet Quatros. Een rapport van rookie held Rocka, echter aangegeven dat de planeet onstabiel was geworden en dat alle wilde dieren zou alles in het zicht vallen. In een poging om aan te passen aan het milieu, is het Alpha-team een upgrade naar nieuw dier harnas, met Stormer het verkrijgen van de macht van een neushoorn. Aankomst op Quatros, de Helden ontdekte dat professor Aldus Witch was veranderd in een tiran die bekend staat als Witch Doctor na blootstelling aan het Quaza van een mysterieuze schedel. Gedurende deze tijd, Stormer toegestaan helden Rocka en Furno om hen te leren het Alpha team te leiden. Hij ze verdelen in twee groepen: hij en Bulk zou worden geleid door Rocka terwijl Furno bevolen Stringer en Nex. Rocka, Stormer, Bulk en ging door een teleporter die hen gekrompen. Echter, Nex was uiteindelijk in staat om hen terug te keren naar hun oorspronkelijke grootte. Dan Stormer persoonlijk gevochten Aldus Witch totdat Rocka de strijd te voeren. Echter, op het einde Stormer gejat van de Witch Doctor schedel personeel die veroorzaakt zijn energie te vervagen. Ze vervolgens vervoerd Aldus Witch terug naar de Hero Factory. ''Breakout'' Stormer en het Alpha 1 team gestationeerd op de Hero Factory Breakout begon toen helden William Furno en Rocka begeleidden crimineel Voltix de gevangene opslag. Voltix echter gebruikt zijn macht op het personeel Von Nebula's die de kettingreactie die alle cellen van de schurk uitgeschakeld veroorzaakt. Toen leidde Stormer het Alpha 1 team in de strijd. Hij begon te vechten Jawblade maar toen rookie held Nathan Evo geprobeerd om de schurken te volgen in het zwarte gat waarin ze zijn ontsnapt, Stormer verlaten zijn strijd om te stoppen Evo uit het invoeren van het zwarte gat. Stormer werd toegewezen aan de schurk Speeda Demon heroveren. Stormer was uitgerust met dual power bladen en Hero Manchetten evenals een mach fiets. Stormer ging toen naar de planeet Kollix IV waar hij achtervolgd Speeda Demon. Hij gebruikte zijn drones te vuren op Speeda Demon maar ze werden vernietigd. Echter, het gaf Stormer genoeg tijd voor hem te krijgen. Speeda Demon echter schoot een explosie van energie die Stormer onder brokken ijs begraven. Stormer herstelde echter snel en geboeid Speeda Demon waardoor hij crash in een berg. Hij keerde terug naar de Hero Factory en leerde dat de mysterieuze Black Phantom was binnen. Stormer had toen Daniella Capricorn geven een valse melding, zodat Black Phantom weg van de commando kamer zou worden omgeleid. Stormer, Surge, Furno, Stringer, Evo en Rocka ging de upgrading kamer waar Black Phantom ontketende een leger van Arachnix drones over de hele kamer. Maar na een aantal snel denken door Evo, werd Black Phantom verslagen. ''Hersenen aanval'' Tijdens de hersenen aanval, Stormer met hulp van Furno geleid Bulk, Rocka, Evo en Breez in de strijd. Stormer meest heroïsche bewegen in de strijd was toen Stormer bevroor drie hersenen tegelijk. Toen de Dragon Bolt bereikte de Hero Factory, Stormer en het Alpha team verslagen leger van robots een Surge's beschadigd.